Two Captains and a bottle of Rum
by stargate5789
Summary: Barbossa runs into an old friend or maybe more than that. Jack is entranced by her. Who will win this young lady's heart? or does it only belong to the sea?
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew strong and fierce. This did not concern Captain Barbossa however. He loved wind at his side. It made him feel free. Uninterrupted by the world. This moment did not last very long however. "Set sail for tortuga!" yelled a voice behind him. Hector rolled his eyes. The person who was yelling orders was no other than Captain Jack Sparrow. "Jack.." Barbossa smiled "what do you think you're doing?" his smiled suddenly disappeared and a gun was put in Sparrow's face. Jack put his hands up in surrender. "I am the captain I have to give orders." Jack said shrugging. "Who told you, _you_ were captain?" Hector said "I believe this is _my_ ship which makes _me_ captain." "um.. well.." Jack said trying to push the pistol down from his face "this is actually my ship so that makes me captain." Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "this is my ship so I shall be givin' the orders!" he spat in Jack's face. "set your sail for tortuga you lazy headed scum bags!" Barbossa started yelling at the crew. They ran to their jobs with fear. "what are you doing?" Jack yelled at him. "the question is.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hector roared. "You will not be taking the black pearl from me once again!" Sparrow shot back. "oh I think this ship has had enough with you!" Captain Barbossa responded. "this is _my_ ship and that's final!" Before Jack could respond, another voice was heard "well boys, do I have to be captain since you can't act like men?" Both of them turned around. "Long time no see..Hector." she said. Both of their mouths dropped in surprise. "Captain..Luna." Barbossa said quietly. "Yes that's right. you should remeber me it hasn't been that long." Jack was completely oblivious to what either of them were saying. "we have a lot to talk about." she said throwing a bottle of rum. "so let's see what you have been doing these many years." she said uncorking her own. Jack Sparrow raised his eyebrow at Barbossa. Hector sighed "well.."


	2. Charlotte-Luna

Her hair blew in the strong wind. It was long and brown. Never had Jack seen hair so silky and beautiful before. As Barbossa told the long story of how the ship had become his and the curse was put upon them but then lifted again, she smiled and nodded. "Well then you must be the famous captain Jack Sparrow." she said smiling at him. Jack was startled by her sudden words. "Huh? oh.. yes that's me." He said. Hector rolled his eyes once again. He walked over to the lady and put an arm around her. "Jack," The captain chuckled "I never told you something." "And what would that be?" Jack asked. " _This_ is Charlotte-Luna.. Barbossa." Hector said smiling down at her. Charlotte smiled back. "so..wait..that means..woah wait what?" Jack said taken aback. "she's my _wife_." Hector said simply. Jack blinked in shock. "You have a _wife_?" Jack asked. "Yes I do." captain Barbossa said "Have you got a problem with that?" Charlotte threateningly putting up a fist. "No,no of course not." Jack said quickly "He never told me anything about that.." turning to Hector he angrily replied "why didn't you tell me Hector?" Barbossa gulped. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him. "I couldn't tell you because I feared of one thing." "and what exactly was that?" Jack said looking offended even though he really didn't care but was surprised that he could keep a secret like that for so long. Hector cleared his throat. "before I became captain of this ship, before I was cursed was about 15 years ago. I had met her the year before. she was brave and loved the sea and her faithful ship. she was the most wonderful woman ye'd meet." he looked at her. She was slightly blushing as he could see pink coming to her cheeks. "Well, later that year we were married on her ship. The _E_ _agle_." " _Eagle_? what kind of name is that?" Jack said interrupting. Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Jack and Barbossa gave him a scowl. "sorry.." Jack said "continue." Barbossa grumbled to himself "..impossible man." "excuse me?" Jack said truly offended. Barbossa sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he continued,"well later my enemy Captain Kyiv stole my treasure and ship. I was stuck. There was nothing I could do. So I sent my wife off with a ship and crew and found myself on the black pearl. We haven't talked since. I searched for her everywhere but couldn't find her. I was depressed. I took the ship to regain my honor and found myself falling in love with the sea. Now she's here I am in love with her once again." Charlotte's face was now as red as a cherry. Jack was dozing off on a barrel. Barbossa looked angrily at him. "Gibbs! hand me a bucket of water!" he commanded one of the crewmembers. "Yes sir!" he said and handed him the water. Without a second thought, he poured the cold water right on his face. The sleeping captain blinked open his eyes and sputtered. "what the hell was that for?" Jack exclaimed. "you were sleeping through the story and the reason I told it was because you asked!" he hissed. "so sorry. I was really sleepy." Jack said his voice a squeak. Barbossa gave him a disgusted look and turned away. Charlotte cocked and eyebrow then followed her husband. _you fool!_ Jack said to himself _that is not how you act around her! Damn you Jack!_ At that, he stood up and wiped his wet shirt and stormed away.


	3. At the Edge of Embarrassment

The next few days, Jack tried to figure out what he would say to the fair maiden. He had to plan and then replan. Finally, he decided it was time. "Have you seen Captain Luna?" Jack asked Cotton. The muted man nodded and pointed to the Captain's quarters. "ah, yes, thank you Cotton." Jack said and walked off. He took deep breaths as he stepped closer and closer to the quarters. _Why am I so nervous?_ he thought _She's just a girl! You've talked to women before! But not like her_ whispered another voice in his head. _She's exactly what you're looking for._ _Yes, she is_ he reasoned, _but I can't be with her, she's married!_ The other voice argued, _Jackie, you've done this before. What's wrong with you? It's not like this is any different. You don't have to be a goody two shoes or something._ He sighed. _Alright I'll do it._ He pushed open the wooden door. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. _Never had I seen this coming._ He thought.

* * *

Inside the room, both Barbossa and Charlotte where there. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. There lips were so pressed together, 10 grown men couldn't pull them apart. What was worse, they didn't even notice him come in as they were growing more intense by the second and he knew exactly what was going to happen. Jack cleared his throat loudly. Both of their eyes snapped open and lips parted. They still however where in embrace. "What are you doing here? This is Captain's quarters!" Jack said boldly. "Jack.." Barbossa said grabbing his wife's hand. "I believe we went over this already.. I AM THE CAPTAIN!" Jack wrapped his goatee around a finger in thought then he said "uh, no you're not." poking his chest. Barbossa pulled out his pistol. "Never.." he fumed "touch me." "sorry mate," Jack said shrugging "Just trying to make a point." "GET OUT!" Hector yelled. Hands raised, Jack left. Barbossa put away his pistol and turned to smile at his wife. "now, where were we?" he asked taking her face. She giggled.


	4. Apples and Ships

Jack stood frozen outside the door. He was still shocked at what he saw. Never, he thought will I get that image out of my head. He didn't want to imagine what they were doing now. Yuck, Yuck, Yuck. He thought. "She would be way better with me." he said to himself finally able to move. He went to the dining area. Right in the center of the long black, wooden table sat a golden bowl filled with fruit. On the very top stood a shiny, green, perfect apple. Without hesitation, he pulled it out of the bowl and took a large bite out of it. Sweet and sour, crunchy and juicy. It was truly perfect. Too perfect. He pulled it away from his mouth from taking another taste. "This ain't right." he said. Suddenly he felt dizzy. The world around him seemed a blur then...nothing. He dropped the apple and fell to the ground.

* * *

"Cap'n! Cap'n!" exclaimed Gibbs. He shook him very roughly. Still he didn't wake up. He grabbed a goblet of water and poured it onto him. Still didn't work. He checked his pulse. He felt nothing. Terrified, he ran screaming "HELP HELP! we need to save Jack!" People fell out of their hammocks in surprise. They rushed out to where Jack lay. Some whispered to each other. "What do we do?" some of them asked. Some of them just stood there worried. All except for one. Slowly, boot after boot, fell onto the creaky stairs. Everyone turned quiet. Some of them even turned around. "What be so worry'n to ya at this time of night?" Barbossa chuckled as he took a bite into a bright green apple.

* * *

"Jack's dead sir." Gibbs said quietly. "Is that so?" Hector replied with a twinkle of sneak in his blue eyes. "Yes sir." they all said. "Well then the heavens have blessed us. Get to work you good-for-nothing pieces of filth!" Barbossa spat at them. Shocked by his reply, they ran to their jobs. Suddenly, Captain Luna came running down the stairs in her night gown and slippers. "What is it?" she asked her husband, putting her hands onto his shoulders. "Oh nutin' just Jack." Barbossa sighed. "Is he...?" she looked at the limpless body on the ground. "dead? partially." he said finishing her sentence. "I poisoned him with an apple." "why?" she asked even though she knew perfectly well why. "The Black Pearl, pretty, the Black Pearl."


	5. Just Exaggerated

People on the ship found it hard to realize that their captain was dead. Well, their first captain. They still had a captain. He however was quite different and had a strong personality. Not that Jack didn't but his opinion was always mellow. Hector made sure everything happened as exactly as he wanted it to. The good thing was that it always did. If he wanted Jack dead he was dead. Except for the freak accident that had happened on that tiny island but no one liked to talk about that. Obviously it wouldn't be surprising if you wanted to get back at the person who killed you and took over your ship. Also if you knew that they were flirting with your wife. These were some of the reasons why Barbossa poisoned him. Barbossa wasn't going to just keep him dead though. He was going to revive him but not at the moment. At the moment he was enjoying himself a quiet night looking at the sea sipping wine. The salty waves sent sprinkles of water onto the captain's face. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed the salty spray of the sea and a quiet night such as this. The moon was shining bright but no longer did he have the curse which had shown him who he truly was. He took another sip of the wine. He smiled. Even though the curse had been lifted a year ago he still savored the taste as if it was his last time. "What are you smiling at?" said a voice. It had been his wife that had interrupted his thought. He turned to her. "What's not to smile about on a night like this?" He grabbed another goblet and poured wine into it. "It is best to enjoy it while ya can." He passed the cup to her. Taking it she took a big gulp and sighed. "I guess it can't get much better than this." she agreed. "Agreed." he replied thinking the same. He turned back to the stars. "Hector, did you ever think of me?" Barbossa felt a jerk of pain in his stomach. "of course." "Tell me the truth." she said seriously. He looked her straight in the eye. "I have always loved you and wished you would have come back. I had just assumed that you were dead." "Dead?" she suddenly felt angry. "even if I was why would you stop? I'm starting to doubt your devotion to me Barbossa. Please just tell me. Was it another woman?" He spun around and grabbed her wrist. "I will not just stand here and let you accuse me of being in love with someone else. Never in my life have I cared for anyone besides you." She tried to pull her arm out his grip but without succession. He gave a great jerk and she found her inches away from him. She could smell spices and wine. "Where were you those 15 years hmm?" he retorted. "I'm sure you gave up and I should be the one accusing you of cheating." "NEVER IN MY DAMN LIFE HAVE I LEFT YOU!" she screamed at him. All this ruckus they had been making made the crew curious. They poked their heads out of the hatch. When they saw the captain, they rushed back to their beds. They knew very well not to disturb his problems. "I bloody was searching the earth for you! I made a deal with several other pirates almost risking my life in some cases to come and help. I never found you until now! Where were you?" she looked very satisfied to get the words out. She expected him to be angry or hurt maybe even loathful. Never had she expected him to be amused. After she spoke those words he chuckled. "Well, that was highly exaggerated." "Pardon me?" she said making sure she heard him correctly. Still smiling, he pulled her into a kiss that seemed to last forever. "Feel better?" he asked when at last they had finished. "mm hmm." she said feeling a little dizzy. "Good. Now let's finish enjoying this lovely night!" Barbossa said cheerily.


	6. Obsession

"FIRE!" Cannons were shot at the enemy. The last of the ship sank in the ocean. There was splinters and the last of the burnt flag still floating on the water. Barbossa smiled at the sunken ship. His monkey Jack hopped on his shoulder with a peanut in his mouth. "Good riddance." Hector said to himself. Just as fast as they had sunk the ship the Black Pearl was off. Far off, Charlotte was staring at the now empty ocean. "What's on yer mind?" asked Barbossa softly. "Death." she replied simply. "Death? why?" Barbossa was obviously confused. She turned around and tears were in her eyes. "I don't know." she cried. Startled, by her tears Barbossa wasn't sure what to say. He had never seen her cry before. "something's wrong because yer cryin' and I've never seen ye cry before." he finally said. That was probably as comforting as he could get. "I haven't..." she gulped for air and started choking and coughing and crying all at once. "cried in 20 years!" she finally managed. He suddenly realized something. "How old are ye?" he asked her. "31 years." she sniffed. Wow. He knew she was young but not _that_ young. She was at least 21 years younger than him. She obviously didn't care however as she married him. She turned back to the empty, blue sea. "I think.." she let out another wail. "I think I'm obsessed." "Don't be silly." Hector said softly slid his fingers through her hair. "I've been having these.." another weep, "these odd dreams." she continues."I feel I'm dead but then I come back to life but.." choking sounds, "I want to be dead again." Barbossa frowned. "You don't want to be dead trust me." "I know I don't!" she said angrily "but in my dream I do." "and what does your dreams have to do with your life?" he questioned. She narrowed her eyes at him and suddenly stopped sobbing. "You know about my dreams." she looked around nervously "my predictions, my visions, the future." He suddenly looked a little nervous too. "You stopped having those dreams after a few months. You can't.." "don't be so sure Hector dear." she told him firmly. "We need to bring him back." Barbossa was hoping she wouldn't say that. "but.. I can't have him here. He's insane and thinks he's captain and will fight for the pearl and kill me again." She smiled. "I know you hate him but you'll do it for me won't you?" she had a way with men to do anything for her. "Just imagine.." "All right!" Barbossa said quickly. He hated how she could control him. She was very appetizing: sneaky, naughty and seductive. Especially for any pirate. He had to admit that he enjoyed a lot. Just not being so controlling. Sometimes he thought _he_ was the one who was obsessed. With her.


End file.
